


Drunk on Your Touch

by SpyroForLife



Series: Tomco One-Shots [5]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: 21st Birthday, Drinking, Drunk Sex, First Time, Grinding, M/M, NSFW, One-Shot, Spit As Lube, Top Tom, bottom marco, tomco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: It's Marco's 21st birthday and he decides to get plastered with some friends. His newfound, drunken confidence leads to him getting touchy with Tom. Tom, fairly buzzed himself, is more than happy to go along with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the involvement of alcohol in this one I just wanted to make a quick note. Yes, they're pretty drunk when they sleep together, but Tom is less so and ensures he receives consent from Marco first. Marco repeatedly and eagerly agrees to everything they do. When they're sober they both agree again that they had wanted it. But if this isn't your cup of tea due to the alcohol use, I completely understand. For everyone else, I hope you enjoy.

A hand clapping down on Marco’s shoulder made him turn, and he was greeted by his friend Tom. “Hey man, happy birthday!”

“Oh, hey!” Marco hugged him, laughing. “We didn’t think you were going to make it!”

“Things have been super busy, but of course I made time to come see my bro.” Tom pulled up a chair, sitting next to him. He looked at the others present. “Hey Star. You made it too?”

She grinned. “Yep! Mewni can handle itself for an afternoon. I wasn’t gonna miss Marco’s twenty-first birthday. He can finally drink now!”

“You’re all just here to see me get wasted, aren’t you?” Marco accused.

“I bet you’re gonna be a sexy drunk,” Janna said.

Marco blushed. “I doubt that.” He picked up the menu. They were at a bar and grill, and he’s been here before so he knew what he wanted already. But now he could finally try the alcohol.

“Go easy,” Jackie suggested. “On my 21st, I got wasted on rum and passed out in front of my computer. Luckily I was drinking at home but still.”

“I’ll be careful,” Marco assured her. “I’ll start out with a margarita. Ooh they have strawberry!”

“Get it frozen, it’s better than on the rocks,” Janna suggested. “It’s like a slushy.”

When the waitress came around, they ordered their drinks. Jackie had offered to be the designated driver and so chose soda.

The group chatted, and Tom gave Marco a present. He had already opened the ones from everyone else at an earlier party, but Tom hadn’t been able to make it to that.

Marco gave the box a curious rattle, making a show of listening to it and trying to figure out what it was.

Tom laughed. “Just open it.”

Marco tore off the wrapping and opened it. Inside the box was a new headset, crimson in color and sitting on top of a gift card.

“Since you were complaining about the mic on your old headset,” Tom explained.

“Whoa, this is nice!” Marco took it out and looked it over. He regularly played online with Tom, so the demon was familiar with the problems his old headset had. He’s been needing a new one.

“Glad you like it.”

Marco then checked out the gift card. It was a Visa one, which was essentially a debit card that could be used anywhere or even online.

“Fifty bucks on it,” Tom said. “For whatever else you want.”

Marco smiled and set the items back in the box, leaning over to hug him. “Thanks.”

Tom hugged him back. “No problem.”

The waitress returned to give glasses of water to everyone who had ordered alcohol, along with the soda for Jackie. Then she took their food orders. Their other drinks would be out soon, she said.

Once she left, Marco began asking Tom about his daily life as the king of the Underworld. Tom immediately began ranting about how bloodthirsty and violent his subjects were, how he met with opposition every time he tried to lead with compassion, and how he was regularly having to keep judges from just executing people for the smallest of offenses. He was making progress but generally his public had grown used to the ferocity of his parents, especially his father, and were behaving the same. Demons were slow to change their ways.

“And like, I had to hold back that guard from impaling the guy,” Tom finished one of his stories. “All he did was bump into me. That’s it. But my guard took personal offense and was about to kill him for it. I told him to chill and dragged him away. It’s just… so stressful.”

“You’re also doing it all alone,” Star said. “You need someone to help you out.”

“I have Drayek, my steward,” Tom replied.

“Not good enough. You need to have a second monarch. A queen. Or another king, whatever you’re into.” Star wrapped her arm around Janna. “It’s why I married Janna!”

“A partner would help a lot,” Tom agreed. “I just haven’t found the right person yet. And it’s been three years going it alone, I feel I can handle it for a while longer.”

“What else do you do?” Marco asked.

“What don’t I do. I oversee the budget, I look over every decision of every large district court and may even be called to make the decision myself if there’s enough controversy, I regularly have meetings with military leaders about threats to the kingdom, I approve or decline laws, I have long talks about the state of the economy and how to improve it… They keep me busy. It seems I’m always being dragged off to do something. But I’m handling it. I’ve studied my whole life for this. It’s okay, really. My parents help me out a lot.”

Their alcohol finally arrived. Marco curiously sniffed his. The rim of the glass had sugar on it. Then he took a sip.

It had a rich strawberry flavor with the underlying taste of tequila. It was quite good, and he drank more.

“What do you think?” Tom asked.

Marco lowered the glass. “It’s good.”

“Good. Of course that probably won’t do anything to you, so once you’re done with it, you should have another.”

“Why?”

“I wanna at least see you get buzzed. Might be funny.”

Marco shook his head. He wasn’t able to drink too much of it at a time, between how cold it was and the alcohol taste that kinda burned. He set the margarita aside and drank some water.

Their food arrived, and they dug in. Marco had gotten a burger, which this place offered several choices of. Tom had chosen a quesadilla, and Jackie was working her way through a chicken Caesar salad and soup. Star and Janna had both ordered steak.

“I’m paying, guys,” Star said. “So get whatever else you want.”

They all agreed to that.

Marco was nearly done with his food by the time he finished his drink, and he was considering whether or not he really wanted another.

“Do iiit,” Janna encouraged, sliding the drink menu across the table to him.

“I don’t know if I could finish another,” Marco replied.

“Aw come on, we have plenty of time. There’s plenty of free tables so it’s not like we need to leave any time soon.”

Marco hesitated, but decided to try another. After reading the options, he settled on a house specialty that mixed rum and various fruity flavors.

It didn’t take long to arrive, and when he tried it, found it had a more distinct alcoholic flavor. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that, but the rest of it was tasty. He drank it as he finished off his fries.

“Gonna get dessert?” Star asked.

“I don’t know.” Marco rested his hands on his stomach. “I’m pretty full.”

“Well I’m getting dessert.” Star waved over the waitress and got a brownie with vanilla ice cream on it. Jackie also chose a dessert, but the others declined. The meals here were pretty generous.

They spoke of lighter topics, Jackie telling them about how college was going, and Marco complaining about his part time retail job while going to community college for a degree he wasn’t entirely sure he was going to use. He was still trying to figure out what career he wanted and has heavily considered joining the military. He has even gone as far as looking into becoming an officer. Maybe for the Navy. Or the Air Force. He wouldn’t mind being a pilot.

“That would be so cool,” Jackie said in response to his musings. “Being a pilot. Flying around, gathering intel, or helping people in the field talk to each other… You might like that.”

“Yeah, maybe. It’d be a lot of work though. I’m not sure I’d want all the pressure on me,” Marco said.

“I’m sure human soldiers have less stress put on them than demon soldiers,” Tom pointed out. “Our guys are pretty much ready to die at a moment’s notice, because you never know when a city’s gonna start rebelling against the government and has to be put down. Of course, I prefer to settle things calmly, but the training is pretty ingrained anyway. Also our basic training instructors are allowed to hit them. Yours can’t even cuss at them, haha.”

Marco chuckled. “Heh, yeah. Good point. But I don’t know, maybe I’ll try cooking or something. I do like that.”

“Chef Diaz,” Tom said, trying it out. “I like it.”

“Maybe I’ll get popular and can have my own cooking show. That’d be fun, I could teach people my family recipes.” Marco was halfway through his current drink and was starting to feel kinda tired.

“I think you’d make a great police officer,” Star said. Everyone turned to her, brows raised, and she hastily explained, “You’re such a good person, there needs to be more good cops on Earth! I’ve seen the news. And you’re good at fighting, you can take down the bad guys, and I know you’ll be really fair when dealing with people. Just, you know, something to think about.”

Marco nodded. “I did think about it when I was a kid. Now, I’m not so sure. But yeah, maybe. I don’t think I want a job where I could get shot, though.”

“Fair enough.”

“But wait,” Janna said. “You’d get shot at in the military. So…”

“Not necessarily,” Marco replied. “Officers tend to work desk jobs. So if I do that, I’d be pretty safe. Depends on the job, really. Unless I’m a pilot. But even then, some of it’s just… Flying over the water so subs can use the plane to carry communications across far distances, and stuff. Not that dangerous.”

“Oh, okay.”

Marco shook his head as his vision unfocused. His head was a bit foggy, and he wondered if it was the alcohol finally taking effect. He downed the rest of his drink and pushed it aside.

“One more, one more,” Janna cheered.

“No.”

“How about I order us a round of shots?” Star said.

“Don’t encourage her,” Marco warned.

Star ordered the shots.

“Oh boy.” Marco took a moment to consider how he felt. Besides the minor blurriness and lightheadedness, he felt okay. Still very alert and coherent. He picked up one of the small glasses and everyone else, save Jackie, did the same.

“Ready?” Janna asked. “Marco, don’t sniff it, that’ll make you not want to drink it.”

“What exactly…”

“It’s just straight vodka. Okay, ready? Go!” She knocked hers back. The others followed, and Marco nearly gagged at the pungent, burning taste. He managed to swallow though, and immediately coughed, grabbing for his water. Everyone laughed.

“Yeah, takes some getting used to,” Janna said.

“Why did you get straight vodka?” Marco demanded. “Couldn’t you have mixed it with something?”

“We could have, but what’s the fun in that?”

Marco wasn’t sure he’d be able to do any more of those. But he was feeling pretty relaxed and his stomach was warm, so he decided he could try one more. He picked it up, and the others did the same.

This round was easier going down. Marco hardly had to clear his throat, but he still drank some water anyway.

“Nice,” Janna said.

“How are you feeling?” Tom asked.

Marco shrugged. “A bit dizzy, but good.”

“Yeah? You’re probably getting buzzed now. If you don’t drink any more you’ll probably still get more drunk before it starts wearing off, since those shots are gonna kick in.”

“Then I’ll stop,” Marco said.

They continued to talk and catch up, and soon their faces started swimming in front of Marco’s eyes, and he was regularly having to pause to just stare and try to get them back in focus. Finally he gave up.

“I gotta use the bathroom,” he said, standing. Immediately he realized he was more buzzed than he thought. The room spun and he stumbled, grabbing the table to support himself. The others laughed.

“Need someone to help you over there?” Tom asked, grinning.

Marco pushed his shoulder and walked away. He was unsteady but he could still walk and that was a good sign. He got to the bathroom and back with no problems, and sank into his seat with relief. He was starting to feel warm all over.

“How do your parents handle their alcohol?” Jackie asked.

Marco shrugged. “Ah, you know. Mom… Mom doesn’t drink much, mostly wine, and like… I’ve never seen her buzzed. She just drinks and goes to sleep. Dad stays up a little later, he likes making mojitos and such, and uh… Oh geeze, what’s it called… piña coladas. But he also just drinks at night and then goes to sleep. I’ve seen him get kinda buzzed, and then he’s mostly just cheerful and loud.”

Star snickered, then said, “You’re starting to slur.”

“Am I?” He hadn’t noticed.

“Not much, but yeah. It’s cute!”

As minutes passed, Marco could tell it was taking effect. He began laughing more, everything becoming amusing. Janna discretely called for more shots. Marco took one without hesitation, drinking it in one gulp and slapping the glass down. Tom made some quip he wouldn’t even remember later, but it made him laugh hysterically.

“He’s a giggly drunk,” Star said.

Janna was recording with her phone. “This is amazing.”

Marco pushed himself upright, brushing his hair back from his forehead. “H-hey, guys, this is great. I’m having fun. Wanna… wanna get more food? I’m kinda hungry again.”

“What do you want?” Jackie asked.

“Uh…” Marco couldn’t even read the menu. It was just a blur. He still stared at it though, before finally saying, “Fries. They have bacon cheese fries here. I want some of those.”

“Okay.” Amused, Jackie politely asked a server to bring a side of bacon cheese fries.

Marco listened to music while he waited, before declaring, “This is my jam,” and hopping up. He grabbed the nearest person, that being Tom. “Dance with me!”

Tom grinned and agreed, and Marco’s hand went to his back, pulling him in close and swinging him around. They danced together for a couple minutes, Marco stepping all over Tom’s feet, but the demon didn’t say a word, just following along. He was fairly buzzed himself so he didn’t mind.

Marco was giggling by the time the song ended, and stretched up on his toes to give Tom a kiss on the cheek.

Janna whooped, and Tom blushed. Unaware, Marco sat back down, unusually happy. His fries had arrived, he was good to go. He picked one out.

“That was so cute,” Star commented.

Tom cleared his throat. “Heh, yeah. Guess uh… You’re more affectionate when drunk, Marco.”

“Am I drunk?” Marco asked.

“Probably. I’ve danced with you before, you’re not usually so clumsy.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. It was fun.” Tom watched him, fingers tapping along to the beat of the song that was playing now. Marco didn’t really speak until he was done with his fries, at which point he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

“Getting late,” he said, checking his phone. He couldn’t read it, so he asked, “What time is it?”

“Nine,” Star replied.

“Oh dang. I should head home.”

“You’re not going anywhere like that,” Star said firmly.

Marco groaned. “Fine. I’m gonna dance some more.” He got up, going to a clear area of the room where a few other people were dancing, and joining in.

Tom swallowed, watching him intently, and Star leaned over to him. “Go get him.”

Tom got up and went to join Marco, taking his hands and dancing with him. Marco was a little more careful now, doing his best not to step on him. The music wasn’t too loud but it had a strong beat to it, and he soon slid his hands down to Tom’s waist, swaying with him. He met the other’s eyes, smiling.

“You might need a few hours to recover,” Tom said as they moved.

“I’m okay,” Marco replied. His face flushed when Tom laughed.

“No you’re not. You’re drunk. It’s kinda cute, though.”

“You’re kinda cute.”

Tom wasn’t sure how to answer that. He just held Marco’s shoulders, continuing to spin and step from side to side with him. After a few moments, Marco pressed up against him, watching his face. Tom’s hands shook. He glanced at Marco’s lips, then back up at his eyes. The song was speeding up slightly and Marco was matching it, rocking faster, and his hands idly stroked up and down Tom’s hips.

“You’re uh… Getting kinda feely,” Tom informed him.

“I know.”

Tom took a breath, and slipped a hand around to Marco’s back, pulling him closer. Their dancing turned a little more intimate then, Marco twisting so that Tom’s hand was on his chest and he had his back nestled to his front.

Tom knew he should slow down, but Marco was clearly into it, pressing his backside against him, hands going back to find Tom’s arms, running down them…

Marco rubbed just right against his groin, and Tom rested his chin on his shoulder, sighing out as he got back into dancing, grinding with him. This was unexpected but he was greatly enjoying it, glad that the alcohol had instilled some fire in Marco's blood.

Marco liked how Tom felt behind him, firm and warm. He felt much more confident than usual, drawing Tom’s hands to where he wanted them. Which was on his hips. He's always kinda wanted to get this close to him. He idly wondered why he never did it before.

After a few minutes, Tom ran his lips against Marco’s ear. Marco tilted his head back, and Tom grazed his teeth against the lobe. He heard Marco moan softly, and his resolve snapped. He leaned forward, turning his head to press his lips to Marco’s cheek. Marco looked at him, lifting a hand to run through his hair, blatantly gazing at his lips. He was blushing. Tom gave him a heated look, and he gave the slightest nod. Tom kissed him.

Heat flooded Marco’s body. His nerves seemed to light up, suddenly sensitive to Tom’s hands on him, and he used his grip on one of them to draw it up under his shirt.

Tom’s claws dug into his skin, and Marco leaned more against him, breath deepening. Tom broke away, panting. “Marco…”

“You’re a good kisser,” Marco said, voice slurring. Even he was noticing it now.

“Y-yeah, thanks…” Tom nosed against his neck, inhaling his scent. “Listen… You’re really drunk, do you really want to be dancing with me like this and kissing me?”

Marco nodded, turning around and draping his arms around his neck. “You’re so great, you’re warm, mm…”

Tom looked helplessly over at their table. The others were grinning, and Janna gave him a thumbs up. He looked back down at Marco. “Alright. Um… What do you want to do now?”

Marco gazed at him, and then hooked his fingers into Tom’s belt loops, pulling him forward. He leaned up to whisper in his ear, “I wanna go home with you.”

“You can’t go home with me. I’m the king of the Underworld, remember?”

“So?” Marco wiggled against him. “They can deal with it. I wanna hang out with you more, it’s been so long…”

“It has. I… I like hanging out with you. You’ve been a good friend to me, and… Yeah.” Tom’s thoughts were hazy. But he was aware that he wanted to be alone with Marco. He wanted this to continue. “We could… Go to my carriage. If you want.”

Marco was kissing at his throat, and Tom finally registered that he was getting aroused by it. Marco’s body pressing against his wasn’t helping. Marco considered it, then nodded. “Yeah. Let’s… Go there.”

Tom eased him back, and walked stiffly over to the table. “We’re gonna go outside for a bit. Wait here?”

“Actually, we’re gonna head out,” Star said. She had already paid for the meal and drinks. “Think you can get Marco home safely?”

“Sure, skeleton horse knows where his house is.”

“Good.” Star waved her wand and a portal opened up.

“Wait, so who am I driving home?” Jackie asked.

“Yourself, now,” Janna replied. She took Star’s hand and called goodbye to Marco. “I’ll send you a video of how drunk you got!”

He waved to her. “Aight!”

She went through the portal with Star, and Jackie stood. “Well, see you, Marco.”

“Mhhm, yeah,” Marco agreed. She left, and he turned back to Tom.

“Don’t forget my gift,” Tom said, leaning down to grab the box. He handed it to Marco, who seemed confused for a few moments before remembering.

“Oh yeah! Thanks.”

They walked out, and Marco shivered in the cool air. He took a moment to think over what he was doing. Leaving with Tom, right. They were going to Tom’s carriage. They were… most likely going to do things there. Marco was perfectly calm about it. Really, he was looking forward to it. He liked Tom.

They climbed into the carriage. Marco found it hilarious how it was bigger on the inside, despite being used to that. The box was set on the floor, and he turned about, taking it all in. Tom closed the door. Marco started as he felt a hand touch his butt, and when he turned, Tom was leaning against him, smiling. Marco kissed him.

He had planned to just softly kiss him, but instead he pretty much shoved his face against him, nearly throwing his weight onto him, and Tom had to scramble to get his footing. He wrapped his arms around Marco, managing to straighten up, kissing back sloppily. Both were too drunk to really line up their lips properly, but neither cared.

Tom, being more coherent, knew they should at least lay down so they wouldn’t fall. He guided Marco over to the couch, aware of the human grabbing at his shirt, and finally leaned his head back so Marco could pull it off of him. It got caught on his horns at first, and Marco had to struggle with it. But eventually he got the material over each horn and was able to remove it.

Marco dropped the shirt and just looked at him. His face was red, eyes bright, and Tom’s chest grew fuzzy. He gently pushed him onto the couch, sliding his shirt off too. He had an easier time of it.

“You’re really hot,” Marco said.

“Literally or figuratively?” Tom asked.

“...Porque no los dos?”

Tom snorted. “Fair enough.” He pressed their lips together, and Marco rested his legs apart, letting Tom lay between them.

After a few moments of clumsy making out, Tom began rubbing his crotch against him. He was hard, and the mild friction was enough to make him lose all sense of inhibition. He gripped Marco’s bare sides, tongue slipping against the man’s lips, waiting for him to open his mouth before exploring inside.

Marco bucked against him, whining. He rocked his hips back against him, and Tom felt a bolt of heat go to his cock when he realized Marco was also hard.

“I know you’re frustrated, but please think,” Tom said urgently. “Do you want this?”

Marco nodded earnestly. “I do, I want this.”

Tom bit his lip, then sat back, kicking out of his shoes and sliding his shorts down. Marco quickly followed his lead, and they shed their clothes onto the floor.

Tom looked back at him, seeing Marco checking him out, running his hands along him. “So gorgeous…” Marco said quietly.

Tom took his hands. “So are you.”

Marco gently took hold of the back of his head, drawing him in to kiss deeply. Tom settled between his legs once more, sighing at being able to rest their bare skin together.

They made out for a while, rutting against each other, beginning to sweat from the heat of their bodies together.

Finally Tom moved, shifting to nestle his cock further down, prodding at Marco’s entrance. His mouth drifted to Marco’s ear. “Can I fuck you?”

Marco’s intake of breath was audible. He opened his eyes, staring at him. His pupils were dilated, irises dark. “I… Y-yeah…”

“You sure?”

“Mhm.”

Tom licked his fingers and reached down. He distracted Marco with a kiss and then slid a finger into his hole. He heard him groan and went more slowly, easing it out before pressing back in, giving him time to adjust.

Marco was impatient, but waited anyway, relaxing for him and continuing to kiss him, occasionally petting his hair.

Tom was beginning to second guess things when he got to the third finger and started to have trouble fitting it, he really needed a proper lube, but Marco wasn’t complaining and he could smell the human’s lust. He slipped his fingers out, and gave his cock a few pumps. It was leaking precum, and he used it to get himself slick.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Marco agreed, arms tightening around his neck.

Tom slid inside. He took it slow, only going in about an inch before pausing and making sure Marco was alright.

Marco was trembling, panting. “Oh man… Tom…”

“You okay?”

“Y-yeah, you feel good… So warm…”

Tom nuzzled him and slid in deeper. Slowly he got into a rhythm, thrusting in and out, each time going further. Marco moaned and wrapped his legs around Tom’s waist, tugging him closer. Tom braced his arms on the couch, resting his body against him as he moved. He was a bit rough in his excitement, but Marco didn’t care, calling out and bucking to meet him.

Tom finally bottomed out, and pleasure went up his spine. “Ohh, fuck… Marco…”

“Tom…”

The demon purred with approval, kissing him. He fucked him hard, sliding past his sweet spot, drinking in his whimpers and moans. He could feel Marco’s erection pinned between them, and made sure he leaned onto it a bit, giving it some friction.

Everything felt so good, better than Tom had expected. It was so easy to just stop thinking and let himself move, giving in to the pleasure, letting it fill his body with bliss. Between the alcohol and the pounding hormones, he felt hot all over, and judging from Marco's vocalizations, he felt just as good.

It was only minutes before Marco came, back arching and a cry escaping him. Tom moaned, ears perking forward at the delicious sound. He kept going, close to his own edge. When Marco ran his lips along his throat and then licked, it finished him off. He came with a loud keen, and Marco jumped.

“Ow, fuck, your cum’s hot,” Marco said, thighs briefly clenching.

“Oh man, sorry.” Tom pulled out.

“It’s fine… it cooled already.” Marco kept his arms and legs around him, snuggling up and sighing with content. “Mm, that was good…”

“Yeah? I’m glad.” Tom rested down against him, yawning.

“You were really…” Marco trailed off mid sentence, and Tom looked up to see that he had passed out. He chuckled and patted his chest.

“Quite a night, huh?” Tom moved to a more comfortable position laying on his back, and gently moved Marco as well, so he was stretched out next to him with his head on his chest. Marco just kept on snoozing.

Figuring he wouldn’t be waking up for a while, Tom levitated a blanket over and draped it over them, then closed his eyes. He could use some sleep too.  


 

Marco’s head was pounding when he woke up. He groaned, licking his dry mouth, and lifted his head. His vision took a second to clear, and he looked around a familiar room lit with candles, burning softly red. The inside of Tom’s carriage. He looked down at the warm object under him, and realized it wasn’t an object. It was Tom.

The demon was sleeping, looking content. Marco’s gaze roamed down, and he realized they were under a blanket together. Naked. Oh god, what did he do last night?

Tom made a displeased noise in the back of his throat, one arm reaching up. “Nn, come back…”

Marco slowly laid down again, and Tom’s arm went around his neck. This was… surprisingly comfortable. It felt nice. But he needed answers. The previous night was blurry. He remembered Tom showing up. Remembered the meal, Tom gave him a headset, and so on. But it was around the point that he started taking shots that it broke down.

He shook Tom’s shoulder. “Hey, Tom?”

Tom yawned widely, showing his fangs. Then he opened his eyes. “Mm? Hey, Marco.”

“Um… So, yeah.” Marco pressed a hand to his forehead. His headache was pretty bad. “What happened last night? After the shots?”

Tom pushed himself up on an arm. “You mean you don’t remember?”

Marco shook his head. “Not really…”

“Dude.” Tom seemed offended. “You got up and started dancing, and I went to dance with you. You ate some cheese bacon fries, and danced some more with me, grinding on me and stuff. Then you said you wanted to come home with me, I said you couldn’t but we could go to the carriage, and you agreed. So we left and came here.”

“Wait,” Marco interrupted. “I grinded with you?”

“Yes. Pretty eagerly. You were really horny.”

“And… And this?” Marco gestured between them.

“We had sex. You don’t remember that, at least? You seemed to be having fun.”

Marco looked at him, and Tom sighed, leaning up to kiss him. That jolted Marco’s memories, and he kissed back, leaning into him. He sighed, opening his eyes. “Right. I remember. Sorry, it’s all so blurry.”

“It’s okay. You were really drunk. How do you feel now?”

“I have a headache. And I’m a little nauseous.”

“I’m sorry. I hope you start feeling better.” Tom wrapped him into a hug.

Marco hugged back, resting his chin on his shoulder. “Me too.” After a few seconds, he said, “So, sex, huh?”

Tom winced. “I’m sorry, you asked and I made sure you wanted it, but… I really should have said no…”

“No, it’s okay. I did want to do it. Being drunk just made me stop overthinking things. You were hot. I wanted to sleep with you. I don’t regret it. I just…” Marco chuckled. “I kinda wish our first time was one I could remember clearly.”

“Do you…” Tom hesitated, “want to do it again? Now that we’re sober?”

Marco thought about it, sitting in his lap. “Maybe. But…” He was really sore. “We should use lube.”

“Yeah, sorry, I figured saliva would be enough. Did I hurt you?”

“It’s a good pain. But no, saliva isn’t quite enough. Not yet anyway. I might need some more time to get used to you.”

“Right.” Tom nuzzled his chest, licking one of his nipples. Marco’s cock twitched, and he grinded a little against the other. “So what do you suggest?”

“Mm… Do you have a shower in here?”

“Heh… of course I do.”

“Why don’t we take a shower? And this time, I’ll lead.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Marco took his hand as they got up. He hadn’t expected this, but he was pleased with it. It was about time he was forward to Tom about his attraction. And after seducing him while drunk, he was more than confident enough to do it sober. He couldn't wait to see how good the sex was this time around.


End file.
